1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of data and content distribution and delivery. In one exemplary aspect, the invention relates to enabling location identification services within a premises.
2. Description of Related Technology
Content distribution networks (such as e.g., Cable Television (CATV), satellite, or hybrid fiber/copper (HFCu) systems) provide content from various content sources at a network headend to a plurality of subscriber devices. In a typical “managed” network, a network operator (e.g., multiple systems operator or MSO) provides access to content via the network. Generally, the MSO provides audio/video content to subscribers from the network headend via the distribution network.
Recent advances in digital information processing and technology have made a wide range of additional services and functions available for delivery to consumers at various types of devices for very reasonable prices or subscription fees. These services and functions include delivery of digital content or programming (movies, etc.), digital video-on-demand (VOD) services, personal video recorder (PVR) and networked PVR (nPVR) services, Internet Protocol television (IPTV), digital media playback and recording, as well high speed Internet access (including so-called “Internet TV”, where television programming is delivered over the Internet), IP-based telephony (e.g., VoIP), and access to client applications via mobile devices. Other services available to network users include without limitation access to, and recording of, digital music (e.g., MP3 files), and submission of “organic” media (e.g., home-grown Youtube™ videos, etc.).
Currently, many of these services are provided to users via a wide variety of different equipment environments and delivery paradigms including, inter alia, cable or satellite modems or QAMs, HFCu (i.e., Hybrid Fiber-copper distribution via indigenous POST/PSTN and/or coaxial wiring in a premises), optical fiber such as FTTC, FTTH, etc., Wi-Fi™ hubs, Ethernet hubs, gateways, switches, and routers, and to a plurality of user equipment types (e.g., set-top boxes, personal (desktop) computers, laptop computers, other mini-computers such as so-called “netbooks” and mini-notebook computers, and/or other devices). Recent advances in consumer electronics have also led to the widespread introduction of a variety of portable media devices (PMDs) such as, inter alia, portable digital music devices such as the well known Apple iPod™, and other so-called “MP3 players”, cellular telephones/smartphones, handheld computers, tablets such as the Kindle™ and Nook™ and iPad™, and personal digital assistants (PDA), which allow users to store and playback audio and video files.
Various device applications provide or incorporate services which vary based on a location of a portable media device (or user thereof) within a given premises. For example, certain applications may have modified volume, brightness, etc. settings based on what room a person is in. Additionally, power-saving systems rely on a location of a person within the home. For example, if it can be determined that no one is in e.g., the family room, power to a rendering or other device in that room may be cut. These systems, however, require a user to manually enter a location via a user interface or otherwise require advanced detection technologies (e.g., infrared or motion detectors) to be installed within a premises.
Hence, methods and apparatus are needed which enable location-based services to function independent of manual entry of a location and using services and functions of devices currently existing within a home network. Such location identification methods and apparatus would ideally be provided across multiple client devices within a premises, and would be readily downloadable or made otherwise accessible to existing user devices.